


Zu spät

by Morathi_Cain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hat Charles verlassen, genauso wie Raven. Er bereut es, aber gibt es noch Hoffnung?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu spät

**Author's Note:**

> Nur eine kurze OS zu Eriks Gedanken nachdem er und Charles getrennte Wege gegangen sind.

Zu spät

Zu spät.  
Er war zu spät aufgewacht, hatte zu spät verstanden, was passiert war.  
Erst als alles vorbei war, als alle Chancen verstrichen waren, hatte ihn die Realität eingeholt, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es vorbei war und er die Zeit nicht würde zurückdrehen können.  
Zu spät.

Erik lief herum wie hypnotisiert. Sein Verstand wehrte sich dagegen zu realisieren, was in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich passiert war. Wann immer er anfing darüber nachzudenken, sich an Charles zu erinnern, schob sein Hirn Shaws Tod davor.   
Das war doch das wichtigste, oder? Shaws Tod war das Ziel gewesen und alles andere war nebensächlich.   
Von nun an würde er seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen können. Ziele und Träume, die er vorher nie hatte, die er sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte.  
Aber waren das tatsächlich Träume und Wünsche?  
Die Mutanten retten?  
Natürlich. Das war ein Lebenstraum von ihm, würde ihn nie in Ruhe lassen. Wenn Charles doch nur ...  
Aber Shaw ist ja tot, nicht wahr?

Die einzige Person, mit der er reden konnte, war Raven. Oder Mystique, wie sie jetzt genannt werden wollte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund baute sich eine Distanz zwischen ihnen auf. Dass sie mal zusammen Sex gehabt hatten spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sie standen zwar auf derselben Seite und vertrauten sich mehr als den anderen, aber sie verhielten sich, als hätten sie sich gestritten, als hätten sie einander etwas gestohlen.

Mit den Wochen, die vorüber gingen wurde auch Erik immer ruhiger. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf, den er für Klarheit gehalten hatte, schien zu verschwinden. Und dann, dann sah er so klar, dass ihm übel wurde.

Charles.  
Angeschossen am Strand.  
Charles.  
Er hatte Charles zurückgelassen, war mit Raven gegangen.  
Vorwurfsvolle Blicke von allen, außer von seinem besten Freund.  
Nur Enttäuschung und Trauer.  
Das erste Mal kein Optimismus, keine Hoffnung.  
Und trotzdem Sicherheit, wenn auch schmerzende.

"Es tut mir leid. Wir wollen nicht dasselbe."

Kein "mein Freund", kein "Hilf mir", kein "bleib bei mir".  
Wäre er geblieben, wenn Charles es ausgesprochen hätte? Zugegeben hätte, dass er ihn braucht? Brauchte Charles Erik denn? Oder waren sie sich nie ebenbürdig? War alles gelogen?  
Egal wie es war, so hätte es nicht enden dürfen.  
Er hätte Charles nicht zurücklassen dürfen.

Raven aber auch nicht, also wieso? Wieso ließ sie ihren Bruder zurück und folgte ihm? War es Illusion? War es Liebe? Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben? Oder gar die Flucht vor diesem geliebten und gehassten Bruder?

"Warum?"

Raven sah ihn voller Hass an. So als hätte sie Charles nicht selber verlassen.

"Er hat in mein Herz gesehen. Er wusste, dass ich dich begleiten will. Er wollte, dass ich dich begleite."  
.  
.  
.  
"Er ließ mir keine Wahl."

"Aber warum?"  
"Damit ich auf dich aufpasse. Damit du nicht alleine bist. Damit ich meinen Weg gehen kann."  
.  
.  
.  
"Weil er dich liebt."

Zu spät.  
Es war alles zu spät und er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Er hatte Charles zurückgelassen, blutend am Strand, unwissend ob er seinen Freund noch einmal würde sehen können, oder ob er dort sterben würde, bedroht von den Menschen.  
Wie hatte er, Erik, Charles in dieser Gefahr lassen können? Er wollte doch die Mutanten retten und Charles war auch einer, oder nicht?  
Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Zu spät um sich seine Liebe einzugestehen und zurückzugehen. Zu spät um sich zu entschuldigen und seine Pläne zu ändern.

Erik würde seine Gefühle verschließen müssen. Egal was auch passieren würde, er dürfte sie nie frei lassen. Es war zu spät dafür und sie waren so unnütz wie veraltete Technik. Jetzt noch umzukehren wäre töricht, wäre sinnlos.  
Nichts würde mehr so werden, wie es hätte sein können.  
Es gab kein Zurück, kein Zusammen, nur Allein.

Alles was ihm blieb war zu atmen, zu kämpfen, zu leben.

Alles was ihm bleib war Charles aus der Ferne zu beschützen. Damit konnte er nicht wiedergutmachen, was er getan hatte, aber er konnte weiteres Unheil verhindern. Vielleicht.

Alles was ihm blieb war sich selbst niemals zu verzeihen.

Ende


End file.
